1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to boxspring and mattress combination sets, and more particularly relates to means provided with such boxspring-mattress sets to retain the mattress in its proper position over the boxspring, to prohibit relative movement between the boxspring and the mattress, yet further allowing the edges of the mattress to be lifted during the making of the bed.
It is a recognized problem that boxspring-mattress sets have surfaces which permit sliding movement between the two. Thus, during normal use, the mattress will occasionally slide over the peripheral edge of the boxspring, a condition which permits the sheet over the mattress to become disengaged, and which may render the mattress much less comfortable than if the mattress is properly located.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been a number of suggestions in the prior art for arrangements to prohibit sliding movement between the mattress and boxsprings in a bed set.
Hawkins, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,520,030, discloses a mattress stay comprising straps diagonally across the corners of the boxspring with one end of each strap attached to the opposite corner of the mattress. This arrangement permits limited lifting of the mattress for purposes of making the bed, but prohibiting sliding of the mattress during use.
Bosch, U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,020, discloses a mattress and bedspring combination in which the mattress is selectively attachable to the foundation in such a manner as to prohibit shifting movement between the two. This is obtained by the utilization of a plurality of tufted layers of differing density, the layer arranged adjacent the foundation being the most firm with the softest layer spaced fartherest from the foundation.
Hemmeter, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,919, discloses a mattress guard formed of a plastic-clad wire having a horizontal portion extending beneath the corner of the boxspring, and vertical portions extending upwardly adjacent the sides of the boxspring and mattress. The arrangement taught by Hemmeter effectively constitutes a corner device that prevents the mattress from sliding over the edges of the boxspring at the corner. This arrangement immobilizes the mattress and keeps it properly aligned with the boxspring.
Karpen, U.S. Pat. No. 2,556,924, discloses the use of a single muslin strip so arranged that a side pocket is provided for the tucking in of sheets and the like, the strip providing a common casing at the bottom of the mattress and the top of the boxspring.